The major discovery this year are as follows. 1. Initiated a phase II clinical trial in Kenya in 5-12 month infants to assess whether irradiated PfSPZ given by the IV route is safe, and confers durable immunity and protection against natural exposure 2. Isolated monoclonal antibodies against malaria specific proteins ( eg CSP) in vaccinated and protected subjects. Showed these antibodies were protective in vivo in two different mouse models. Defined a novel epitope on PfCSP which is the site of neutralization. A crystal structure of a human antibody was obtained binding to a specific and unique epitope on PfCSP. The data provide an antibody that can be advanced for prevention of malaria in humans and defines a novel site of vulnerability on PfCSP that can be advanced as a vaccine using structure based vaccine design.